Can You Resist Me?
by dRAcO hErMIonE FiX rOcK
Summary: INCOMPLETED IN A WAY COMPLETED! OH WELL. . . STAY TUNE FOR MY NEW FIC PPL!
1. Default Chapter

«+» Can you resist me? «+»  
  
Okay, so LUST is a sin. . .big deal! But we need to follow rules here right?. . . WRONG! Well, at least not for Draco and Hermione, do you think their conscience is enough to sustain their wanting for each other?. . . UH UH I DON'T THINK SO!. . . I don't blame them, I mean, who the hell can resist a guy who is such a hottie!?!  
  
«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
"Why the hell am I thinking of him!" Hermione dived unto her bed, and covered her head with a pillow, and shouted loudly.  
  
All day she had been trying to shut the thought of Draco Malfoy out of her mind. He just couldn't seem to go away. Hermione took her head out of under the pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
  
What made her even think of him? It was the beginning of terms the next day and the first person to come into her mind was her enemy.  
  
Hermione sat up.  
  
"I've got to be screwed or something." Hermione stared into empty space, she couldn't help put let the thought of Draco take over. She couldn't stop it after all, and for a while, she didn't want to. She put a puzzled look on her face.  
  
'I mean, he's conceited, arrogant, selfish, overconfident, not to mention. . .' she rampaged angrily through all his bad qualities. But she stopped for a while and examined Draco once again, and a thought she'd never think she'd think of came to mind.  
  
A smile suddenly appeared, 'Sexy, handsome, and oh my god. . .' she stopped thinking, she didn't want to go any farther, but she let out a slightly swooned sigh.  
  
"Oh my god! Am I actually getting turned on by him? What the hell?" she shouted, groaned loudly and laid on her bed again.  
  
Was this what had happened to her over the summer? Her overflowing hatred for Draco suddenly turning into craving. . .wanting. . .needing?  
  
"But you've got to admit, he is really sexy. . ." Hermione took time to think about what she said, groaned again and shouted into pillow.  
  
«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
The next morning, Hermione had shut all of the thoughts of Draco out of her mind, woke up to a fresh morning, and went through her wardrobe.  
  
A few minutes later, she found the right outfit, which had a really sexy ring to it.  
  
A black leather mini skirt, black leather boots that reached her ankle, and a white tight blouse that had about 4 buttons unbuttoned. Hermione tied her hair up tight, applied gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
No one could blame Hermione for what she wore, she thought of it as growing up, being a teenager, and she was sure no one would mind. Another thing she liked was shorts and skirts, she loved her figure and didn't want to hide it all under robes. She had gotten perfect curves over the summer, her breasts were now perfectly shaped, she grew very tall, a perfect 5'6", and she wasn't going to let anyone put her down this year, she took her book bag, put it over her shoulder and smiled at herself once again, this time very confident and pretty. 


	2. Am I conceited? I didn't think so :P

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
As Hermione walked up the train, she got a lot of compliments and a whole lot of whispering as well. She tried as much as possible to dodge faces, but everyone was just focused on her, smiling at her, so she had no choice but to smile back.  
  
And then she heard a voice. . .  
  
"Hermione! You're Head Girl!" Hermione turned around and saw Parvati Patil coming toward her with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"W-what?" Hermione said in disbelief. "You're Head Girl! Oh my god!" Parvati squealed. Hermione didn't know whether to smile or to squeal along with Parvati.  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione tried to hold back a scream. "Hell yeah, girl. Congratulations!" Parvati said, hugging Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione let out a really wide smile and let go. "You're compartment is 3 up, I trust the Head Boy should be there by now." Parvati said, still smiling quite broadly. Hermione nodded at her and walked up the train, thoughts running through her mind.  
  
'God, I think I'm dreaming or something. . .I mean, not to be conceited or anything, but I'm not that surprised. . .Wait, strike that. . . no. . .' but Hermione's thoughts were suddenly disappeared when she slid the compartment door open. . .  
  
A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! I JUST WANT TO SAVE THE GOOD PART FOR THE NEXT PAGE! FORGIVE ME! 


	3. Anything but considerate

"What the fuck?" a male voice said with an angry tone, as he faced her, with a girl's legs around his waist, and lipstick all over his collar, his bare chest, his neck, all over his face. He continued to look at Hermione in an unsteady position, as the girl continued to lick on his neck, half naked, her shirt partly on.  
  
"Oh my god. . ." Hermione said in disgust, as the girl continued licking on his neck, working her way down.  
  
"What is it Draco, why'd you stop?" Draco keyed his eyes toward Hermione, who was standing there in utter disgust at the sight of the two of them, her face was just beyond disgusted. The girl happened to be Pansy Parkinson, who made Hermione want to puke even more.  
  
"Jig's up. . ." Draco smirked sexily at Pansy, which she returned with a kiss, they frenched for a while, Hermione couldn't say anything, her lips seemed to be glued together, she just stood there, petrified in a sick way.  
  
Draco and Pansy stopped after a while, Pansy ran her finger down his chest, stood up and took her skirt, which was on the floor. "I'll see you later. . ." she purred at him.  
  
"I'll be waiting. . ." he said, in a sexy tone, as he brushed his hair back with his hand, that made Hermione wish she was the one that had her legs around him.  
  
'Oh my god, stop it, just stop it!' Hermione tried to shut these thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Hermione made way for Pansy, hesitated. Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione on her way out of the compartment and slid to the next.  
  
Hermione slammed the door shut, sat at the seat nearest to the door and looked toward Draco, still very creeped out.  
  
Draco, who was now wiping the lipstick off his body, his face and his shirt and fixed himself up, but left himself still a bit messy.  
  
Hermione then pulled the courage to speak. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
Draco scoffed, "It's called making out, Granger. I don't think you've heard of it, so fuck off." he said, buttoning his shirt up.  
  
"God, I know what it means, Malfoy. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve being half naked," she pointed out, and crossed her legs.  
  
"You have a lot to learn then. . ." He said slyly, smirking toward Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to get out now?" Hermione said, washing her disgusted face away.  
  
"Why the hell would I do that?" Draco said, brushing his hair back once again with his hand.  
  
"Unless you want the Head Boy to be thinking twice. . .Where is he anyway?" Hermione said, checking outside.  
  
Draco scoffed and leaned in forward, "You're looking at him. . ." He said smoothly, which made Hermione's jaw drop.  
  
"You're joking right?" Hermione said with slight fury.  
  
"Last time I checked. . .Nope, I'm not joking" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh my god, what did you do? Your father bribed the staff or something?" Hermione stood up, with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
"For your information, this was done by effort, do you think you're the only one who has the damn brains, Granger? Besides, everyone knows the staff sucks. . ."  
  
"Take that back. . ." Hermione said, trying to calm herself down.  
  
He chuckled, "Too late" Draco said, smirking. "And let me repeat, do you really think you're the only who has brains?"  
  
"Actually I did. And this. . .This is just unbelievable. . ." She tried to look for the right words.  
  
Draco scoffed, "Believe it, because this year, you'll be seeing me most of the time," he stood up, his body a bit closer than Hermione expected.  
  
"Great isn't it?" He ran his finger down the unbuttoned part of her shirt, which made Hermione shiver slightly.  
  
"That way, we'll get to spend more time together. . .You want that. . . Don't you?" Draco's face same closer to hers, she could feel his breath, he brushed a bit of her hair away from her face, Hermione knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Puh-lease. . .Get over yourself" she rolled her eyes, turned around and sat down. Leaving Draco standing.  
  
He chuckled slightly as he sat down, he took time to notice her clothes. His eyes traced the outline of her legs, and moved up her thighs.  
  
"You know, Granger. . . If I could, screwing you would be no problem at all. . ." He said, smirking sexily at her.  
  
" You are so gross. . ." she said in his face, and turned away from him.  
  
" Come on, you know you want to. . ." he said, trying to catch her eye, still smirking.  
  
"You know what, I shouldn't have came in here, you were better off screwing Pansy anyway" she said, and tried to settle looking at him.  
  
"But I know you just can't resist me, so here you are now. I'm surprised you haven't gone out the door yet, " he said, smirking deviously.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, I'll do that and then you can go back to whatever the hell you were doing . ." Hermione said sarcastically, leaning in, so that her face was right in front of his.  
  
"Damn, am I really that irresistible?" he said, smirking and leaning in even closer.  
  
"That's it Malfoy, keep dreaming. . ." she said, smiling sarcastically at him.  
  
With a smirk, he quickly locked her into a kiss, and let go after a while.  
  
"Well, what do you know, I didn't think I was dreaming at all" he said, smirking at her, Hermione was speechless, and tried to think about what just happened.  
  
She exhaled deeply, she slowly stood up and and exited the compartment, Draco sat there, smirking mischievously. 


	4. Was is fate? Naw It was Neville's fault

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
"Tell me that didn't just happen?" Hermione said, a bit hesitant.  
  
"What?" Lavender said, walking along with her, clueless of what was happening.  
  
"N-nevermind" Hermione unsurely walked into Potions with Lavender.  
  
"WE WILL BEGIN CLASS RIGHT AWAY! PAIR UP WITH THE PERSON SITTING NEXT TO YOU!" Snape's voice rang through the room, everyone slightly jumped out of their seats. Snape noticed Draco snickering with his friends.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, move up front here, and sit with Ms. Parkinson, NOW!" Snape's voice attacked Draco, who hurried up front. Pansy took time to giggle and stare at Draco.  
  
"Now, today we're going to be making an acidic potion that will do wonders if you're in a sticky situation. The ingredients are highly acidic, as you all know, I want you to experience your stupidity in getting the ingredients wrong, your absent mindedness in not paying attention to what I have to say and most importantly your worthlessness as a class, although, I have never grown tired of your. . .How do you say, carelessness? And I want you to be able to realize that NOTHING IS PERFECT!" once again the class jumped out of their seats. Snape made an evil smile.  
  
"However, I have added a strong protection so that you are immuned to the acid, and so, if you are CARELESS to not see what your doing, you will have acid on your robes, and it will continue to eat your robes until every bit of it gone, on the other hand, if it lands elsewhere on your body, like let's say your skin, it will not tear through it. . .Right away" He emphasized. Snape could feel the class' tension to what he said, and made an evil chuckle.  
  
"Carry on with your work. . .You have exactly 20 minutes to complete the Potion. START NOW!" Snape went and sat at his desk and wrote on a piece of parchment. Hermione didn't hesitate to start working on the Potion with her partner, Lavender.  
  
They successfully finished the Potion under 10 minutes, Hermione wiped the table with a towel that she found stacked along with several towels by her left side. Hermione smiled broadly at Lavender, who returned her smile.  
  
Meanwhile, a table forward of Hermione's.  
  
"D-Draco. . ." Seamus said, hesitated to even talk to him. "What the hell do you want Finnigan?" Draco gave a furious face right away. As Pansy giggled.  
  
"W-would you mind if I leave my Potion h-here for a while, we need to cool it down a bit. . ." Seamus stammered.  
  
"Go ahead. . ." Draco didn't even look at him when he said that, he faced Pansy again and began to flirt with her, Pansy giggled furiously. Seamus rolled his eyes and placed the hot Potion on the table.  
  
Pansy began to sweet talk Draco, playing with his shirt collar, and running her finger down his neck.  
  
"Is the Potion ready yet, Seamus? Where is it?" Neville asked Seamus. "I think so, go get it, it's at Draco's table." Seamus answered.  
  
Neville nodded and went to Draco's table. "Here it is." Draco and Pansy were too busy to notice Neville.  
  
Neville picked the Potion up, but his wand fell from his robes to the floor, "Oops. . ." he placed the Potion near Draco and bent down to pick it up. He picked his wand from the floor, raised his head up, ready to get up, when he bumped his head on the table really hard.  
  
"Ow!" Neville said, standing up. . . 


	5. Potions or Chemistry?

"Damn it, Longbottom, I'm gonna kill you!" Draco sat up from his seat, everyone got out of theirs to stare at what was happening. Neville, clueless of what was happening, suddenly spotted a whole bunch of the Potion on Draco's robes, tearing rapidly through it.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Neville said, panicking, and he ran to his table. "Oh my god, Draco!" Pansy panicked.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!" Snape speed walked to where Draco was. "DEAR GOD!" Snape looked around, and he spotted the towels which were on Hermion's table.  
  
"Granger, take one of those towels, go outside and clean him up. Make sure to take his robes off! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Snape roared. Hermione quickly took a towel, and followed Draco out the door and closed it.  
  
"Damn that Longbottom. . ." Draco mumbled a few more words Hermione couldn't make out.  
  
"What the hell was he - - -" the acid reached his skin.  
  
"God, will you shut up and take your damn robes off!" Hermione said, trying not to worry much.  
  
Draco took his robes off, there was acid all over his torso, Draco got finished taking the other part of his robes off, which left his slacks on him.  
  
Hermione tried hard not to stare at his well built body, his 6-pac, so perfectly buffed up. "Damn it, this is no time to drool all over me, Granger!" Draco said quickly.  
  
Hermione got slapped back into reality and started wiping down his body, circling over and over around his chest, where the acid was gone the most, but she was just amazed at his muscularity, he wasn't too buff, or too unbuilt, he was just perfect. Hermione moved the towel down to his 6-pac.  
  
And moved up again to his chest, and stopped there, she suddenly caught Draco smirking very hotly at her. Hermione was suddenly locked into his gaze, his light grey eyes, staring deeply into hers.  
  
She tried to let their eye contact break, but as much as she wanted to, for some reason, she didn't want to. She would rather stay at this position, with the towel still on Draco's chest, and Draco gazing at her, taking control over her, than to go back into the classroom.  
  
Was this what she'd been wanting to be at? It was like she wanted to have this moment for almost, forever.  
  
She was surprised that he didn't break the eye contact either. Could it be, that he felt the same way?  
  
Draco then ran his hand up her neck, moved in closer and locked her into a kiss, which Hermione didn't want to stop him from doing. She settled into it, and went along with him, their tongues didn't want to let go either.  
  
Hermione ran both her hands around his torso, and rested her hands on his chest, as he continued kissing her, Hermione liked this feeling, but there was something wrong.  
  
They both let go for air, both Draco and Hermione were panting frantically, Hermione tried to calm her breaths. Draco continued to stare at her, she was so beautiful, and he felt like a fool to just have noticed it now, out of all the years they've had, constantly meeting each other. He couldn't believe that she was now in her arms, she was much better to be with than Pansy, that was for sure.  
  
But why was this urge occuring just now? Both Draco and Hermione were confused. Draco bent in for another kiss at the same time, running his hand down the unbuttoned part of her shirt and continued unbuttoning it. . . 


	6. Cudn't fynd a tytal 4 this chap oh welli...

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
Snape barged from the door beside them, Draco quickly stopped and turned, and Hermione breathed deeply and shook her head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG? MALFOY, GRANGER, GET THE HELL INSIDE, NOW! GET A SHIRT ON, MR. MALFOY!" Draco followed Hermione in, as everyone stared at Draco's bare top, Pansy barely blinked, as her eyes followed Draco all the way to his seat.  
  
Hermione tried to forget about what almost happened, and closed her eyes and sat back into her seat and took a deep breath.  
  
Hermione shortly saw Draco look back at her, she tried to stop herself from smiling and blushing at the same time, so she dodged his face and continued to write on her parchment.  
  
Draco felt weird as he faced his table, Pansy commenting crazily, giggling frantically at his body. Draco ignored her, and just stared blankly into space, thinking about what could've just happened, to himself and a person he couldn't possibly go through it with. Draco knew she wasn't like other girls he had been with, she wasn't the "okay-I'm-dating-you-let's-have-sex-now. . ." person.  
  
But he knew he had to have her, it was impossible, but it was worth a try. He didn't want to change his behavior towards her, though.  
  
That was just. . .Not possible for him, especially him, that was just the way he was. . .  
  
A/N: SORRY ITS SOOOO SHORT! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A WHILE, MY MOM GOT PISSED AT ME FOR BEING ON THE COMPUTER 2 LONG. . . ANYWAY, I GOTZ INSPIRATION AND I'M USING IT! 


	7. ooh change of feelings interesting

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
For a few days, Draco had noticed Hermione was well. . .avoiding him. Every time they met, she would turn around and walk the other way, or talk to a friend next to her and not notice his presence. Draco couldn't take it, it drove him crazy, and to think she had been ignoring him almost always before, and now, he actually cared that she was ignoring him, it was weird.  
  
"God! Why the hell am I feeling this way about her???" Draco said, banging his hand on the wall and leaning on it, really frustrated.  
  
While Draco sat there complaining, Hermione walked down a corridor, heard the shouting and leaned behind a wall not far from where Draco was, a bit shocked.  
  
". . .Damn it! What the hell is this. . ." Draco said a few more things, one particulary, which made Hermione smile and blush a bit at the same time.  
  
So he did feel the same way. . .  
  
She wiped her smile off. Hermione appeared from behind the wall, "Malfoy?" she said, looking over at him.  
  
'Oh fuck. . .' Draco thought, and he got up. "Er. . ." he tried to looked for words, "What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" He said, picking his book bag up and hanging it over his shoulder, his hair was a mess.  
  
"I heard shouting. . ." she walked forward toward him, Draco's eyes followed her. "Damn it. . ." he whispered under his breath.  
  
"That was you wasn't it?" Hermione said, she was now face to face with Draco, his chest almost against her.  
  
"N-no, why the hell would I do that anyway?" he tried to say, staring at her pretty face, he suddenly felt hot.  
  
"I didn't think you would. . ." Hermione said, but she knew what she heard, so she didn't complain about it.  
  
"And you're still here because?" Draco said, he couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe you could tell me. . ." she purred.  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt an urge. He was completely turned on now, he wanted to do something, god, he was feeling extremely hot, he breaths suddenly became rapid every few seconds. He just wanted to grab her and make out with her right there. His fingers tingled to feel her.  
  
"No?" she teased. "Well then, I guess I'll be going now." She quickly smiled at him and walked to the side of him and took a few steps forward, until Draco grabbed her wrist. . .  
  
«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» 


	8. Sweet Talking ?

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
"I've got an answer for you, Granger" Draco said, smirking very sexily. "Oh you do?" He faced him, smiling.  
  
Draco pulled her quickly, but gently toward him, Hermione was against his chest, looking up at him, smiling, her hand resting on his chest, and Draco's finger slowly crawling up her neck.  
  
"To have sex with me. . ." he whispered, and before Hermione could speak, he had already reached her mouth, kissing her wildly. Their tongues explored each other, and let go after a few seconds.  
  
"How very conceited of you. . ." Hermione said, with a slight giggle, still looking up at him. "Like they say, conceited men get what they want. . ." He said, still smirking, he brushed his hand against her face.  
  
"And who said that?" she said, still smiling. "God, I was hoping you'd know. . ." he chuckled. "I may not know that, but if you just input the right memory in me, I could remember something else. . ." she teased, and they kissed one more time, a bit quicker than the last time.  
  
"You know. . ." he said, as he bent to kiss on her neck, Hermione took a deep breath of pleasure. "The prefect's bathroom is not far from here. . ." He went around her neck, slowly licking on it, moving down to her collar, and moving back up. "If you want, we could. . ." he smirked sexily. Hermione smiled. . . 


	9. Y iz it r8d R u ask? Check it out

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
Hermione wrapped a towel around her body, and walked sexily over to the section where Draco was.  
  
Hermione slid the door open and closed it as she went in. There he was, naked in front of her, smirking so very sexily.  
  
Hermione smiled back and slowly slid the towel off her body, Draco tried hard not to erect, but he couldn't help it, he was beyond turned on.  
  
His penis was as big as he could get, Hermione's eyes traveled down there and gave a slight giggled. . .  
  
Hermione walked toward him, Draco pressed her body the closest to his, Draco sunk his eyes into hers. He ran his hand down her breasts, squeezing on one, Hermione tried hard not to moan the least bit, and he slowly ran his hand down to her stomach, and lower. . .  
  
"Uh uh" Hermione purred, she reach for his hand that was inches away from her vagina, and brought it back up.  
  
"And you still won't give in, Granger" he smirked even sexier. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So why don't we cut the talking and just. . ." Draco leaned in and locked his tongue into her mouth. Hermione put her arms around his neck, reaching for the knob that turned the shower on and successfully turned it, showering both of them with slightly hot water. He moved his mouth down her neck, leaving sizzling trails of hot kisses. He licked vigorously on her neck, nipping slightly, and moving down to her breasts. He licked at the surface of her right breast, his licking and kissing started turning a bit rough, Hermione liked it, she had never felt this way before, not for any guy. And she was ready to give all she was for this particular guy, she had been hating for last. . .god, who counts anyway? She just wanted to be rid of all the trouble she had had with Draco, end it all and just move on. . .  
  
Draco roughly and at the same time, gently kissed along the nipple on her left breast, and roughly licking on it, Hermione ran her hands a bit weakly through his sleek, sexy, blonde hair.  
  
There was no doubt at all that even though this was merely tasting, Draco loved how she tasted, so sweet, so worth screwing, he couldn't explain it! She was just so good, he couldn't take it. He felt like devouring her. . . God, making her his for eternity!  
  
He took another lick on her nipple and slowly faced Hermione, who so antsy of anticipation. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, she wanted to taste him as well. He just looked so hot, and what made them both very turned on with each other was the water running down their naked bodies, their hair, crazy and wet.  
  
"You want me, Granger?" he teased in a whisper, water slowly dripping down his lips as he spoke. She exhaled deeply and slowly nodded her head. "Thought so. . ." he whispered again, his hands reached out and ran slowly down Hermione's back, feeling her ass and squeezing it. Hermione made a quick inhale.  
  
"Am I going to get to taste you too or what?" she said in a sensual tone of naughtiness. Draco smirked, and Hermione gently dove for his mouth, both of them kissing each other crazily. Barely letting go for air, Hermione's slick tongue ran down his neck and on his chest, where she kissed around, slowly, water dripped all over his body. The hot water added the perfect atmosphere, the door was completely fogged up.  
  
Hermione moved up to his neck, where she licked all around, she could feel Draco's tongue against the skin of her neck, he kissed roughly on it, leaving hot hickies all around. Hermione bit along his neck, leaving hickies as well, but the hickies on Hermione's skin were far more visible. Draco turned her around and pressed her against the wall, he now took control of the moment. She couldn't escape, she was where she wanted to be, all this time, apparently and she never wanted to escape.  
  
Draco's hands moved slowly up her thigh, extremely close to her vagina. He looked at Hermione, with a look that Hermione could really make out. She nodded her head with a smiled. "Are you sure?" Draco asked her. "Why wouldn't I be?" she purred. "Don't get all over me, Granger, even though I want you to, but. . ." Hermione silenced him with her finger. "Shh. . .Just do it. . ." she smiled and combined a purr with a whisper.  
  
Draco slowly ran his finger down her vagina, feeling every part of it, and watched Hermione's moves. "Hmmm. . .I wonder where you're weak spot is. . ." he reach deeper, and suddenly he heard a slight moan from Hermione. "Ooh. So there is it. Deeper than I thought, Granger. . ." Draco smirked and massaged that part of her vagina. His finger slowly ran up and down, making sure he felt every part of it, Hermione's moaning became louder. Draco dug deeper, and Hermione's moan ascended frantically with every push and stroke. Draco gentled the strokes, which calmed Hermione, whose arms were now gripped to the walls. He smirked. "Fingering you was even better than I imagined. . ." he said with a naughty tone, Hermione was smiling and panting at the same time.  
  
He roughly stroked her, Hermione's moan turned into a shriek, and Draco lunged for her mouth, she settled into his kiss and his fingering at the same time, moaning. . . and moaning. Her tongue was still in Draco's mouth the whole time as he continued to finger her, deeper. . .and deeper. . .  
  
"Oh god. . ." she moaned. "God. . .oh, oh!" her moaning once again ascended.  
  
Draco stopped his fingering, leaving Hermione sweating slightly, but the water washed it away. His hands held her hands against the wall and licked on her neck, moving down to her breasts.  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco whispered into her ear, breathlessly. Hermione felt his breath against her neck, and let out a nod.  
  
Draco moved his penis forward, Hermione could feel it, centimeters away, rubbing against her vagina, Hermione looked at Draco. "Just so you can get use to it. . ." Draco whispered. Draco's penis rubbed harder and was about to enter her. . .  
  
"What the fuck!?!" Draco and Hermione looked over at the door, steam was around it. And soon, Hermione could make out who was there.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione panicked. Draco quickly let go of her arms and put a towel on, and gave one to Hermione to wrap around her body.  
  
"What the hell is this? Get the fuck away from him, Hermione!" Harry pulled her toward him. "What the fuck do you think you were doing, Malfoy?" Harry shouted. Draco fell silent. . .  
  
"H-Harry I can e-explain, I- - -" "Shut the hell up. We're outta here." Harry pulled Hermione out the door, Hermione looked back at Draco. 


	10. Can't find a subtitle for thishmmm

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
Harry loudly slammed the door shut in the Gryffindor Common Room, luckily, noone was to be seen or heard except for the both of them.  
  
Harry angrily circled Hermione. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Harry shouted at her. Hermione couldn't speak. "HERMIONE, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, DAMN IT!" Harry shouted louder at Hermione, which made Hermione tremble.  
  
"I-I didn't m-mean to. . ." Hermione tried to lie her way out, although she didn't look too innocent.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, HERMIONE! TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH!" Harry shouted loudly again at her. "STOP SHOUTING AT ME, HARRY!" "HERMIONE. YOU DESERVE TO BE SHOUTED AT!" Harry confronted her, literally, face to face.  
  
Hermione was beginning to loose air. She felt so guilty. . .  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! HERMIONE, ANSWER ME!" Hermione took a hesitated deep breath. "I-I don't k-know"  
  
"What kind of answer is that? YOU CAN'T NOT KNOW!" Harry raised his voice once again.  
  
"DAMN IT, HARRY! I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione fell to the floor, sobbing frantically. Harry knelt down beside her, his face full of rage.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry tried to calm himself. Hermione tried to calm her breathes, which were fast and felt like she wanted to die.  
  
"I-I don't know, Harry. I swear to God, I don't. I-It j-just felt. . ." Hermione knew she would regret it if she said what she was about to say.  
  
". . .right" she tried not to emphasize, but Harry spoke right after her.  
  
"RIGHT!?! RIGHT, HERMIONE? ARE YOU BLIND!?!" Harry roughly picked her up, Hermione trembling. "HE'S THE GODDAMN ENEMY!!!! HOW COULD IT FEEL SO FUCKING RIGHT!?! TELL ME, HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU FEEL SO GODDAMN RIGHT!" Harry was jumping all over her, she couldn't speak, she was lost for words, she wanted to just collapse. She just glared into Harry's eyes, filled with what she thought was almost hatred, anger, deceive. Hermione gasp for breath. . . "I-I'm s-sorry Harry". Suddenly, Harry's eyes turned normal again, although he had tried so hard to put the anger, and the hatred back, he couldn't. He just couldn't, and he had no choice but to comfort Hermione.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione tightly, Hermione was crying like crazy, her tears flowing down her cheek, down her chest and unto her towel. She couldn't stop, and at that moment she felt something that she never knew she'd ever think of. . .  
  
"I love Draco Malfoy. . ." she whispered under it all. Her crying, her breath, even her thoughts. . . 


	11. So sorry 2 diappoint u guyz!

«+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+» «+»  
  
The next day, as much as Hermione didn't want to face Draco, they would, probably by fate, end up seeing each other from time to time. Harry stayed close to her, his facial expression was so serious, he glared furiously every time Draco passed him and Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, kept trying to dodge Draco's face, which couldn't help put give in.  
  
Harry went almost everywhere with Hermione, and who could blame him? What if you caught your best friend having [or almost having] sex with your enemy, the enemy you would be happy to hate forever? It didn't make sense to Harry, but he knew one thing. . .Draco wasn't going to lay one finger on her.  
  
SORRY FOLKS! GOT TO END IT HERE, I SUDDENLY GOT INSPIRATION FOR A NEW FIC. . . PLZ DON'T GET MAD AT ME, I WAS JUST TIRED OF THE CONCEPT. . .OH WELL. . . FORGIVE ME! STAY TUNE FOR MY NEXT FIC THOUGH 


End file.
